


Pushing Roses

by GeneralDelF



Category: Pushing Daisies, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ruby the funeral home owner, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: In the city of Vale, a young mortician is going through her everyday life of reviving dead people, asking them for their last wish, and then burying them. It was a nice and fulfilling life. Then, one day, something so unexpected happened, that changed her whole life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Alive, dead, and Aweiss again

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen pushing daisies, don't worry, everything is explained, but you should go watch it. It's an amazing TV show, so bright, and funny. If you have seen it, you should still go watch it.

Ruby Rose, 20 years, 40 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, and 34 minutes old was a mortician and owner of the Shining Light Services, a funeral home located in Vale. Vale was a city somewhere in between Portland in Oregon and Olympia in Washington and was often overlooked by many, it wasn’t even on most of the maps, and most people in Vale didn’t even know which state it belonged to, but everything worked, so people didn’t care. Back to Ruby though. Some could say it is a depressing job for someone so young and bright, but Ruby enjoyed her job very much, and it was also quite adventurous at times. What could be so adventurous about preparing people for their final farewells, you ask? Funerals prepared by Ruby were those that the deceased truly deserved, but Ruby also offered certain services no one other could. Ruby could bring the dead back to life to ask and fulfill their last wish. While Ruby also had some boundaries, most often than not, she had no problem with fulfilling those wishes. Her gift had rules, however. The first, touch once, dead becomes living again. The second, if she were to keep the dead alive again for more than a minute, something living of the same size in her proximity would die. The third, second touch, they’re dead, forever. Ruby only told two people, her sister Yang, and…

“Alright, you will say you need to use the toilet and sneak off while I distract them, everything clear?” Ruby asked her friend, colleague, and soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Blake, who was 23 years, 9 weeks, 13 days, 4 hours, and 1 minute old.

“Delete history, come back, act like I have digestive problems. I got this.” Blake recited her instructions. Ruby nodded and knocked on the door that soon opened a man in a black suit.

“Hello, Mr. Simons, my name is Ruby and this is Blake, from the Shining Light Services, we are here to talk about Brian’s funeral,” Ruby said, less cheerfully than how she usually tends to talk. The man nodded and showed them the way to the living where his wife was sitting.

“Hello… what do you need?” The woman said, almost lifeless herself. It was always so heartbreaking to see parents that lose their child.

“We have to talk about some details and also the tombstone.” That’s when Blake caught herself by her stomach and made a credible face of pain.

“Are you alright?” Mr. Simons asked and Blake shook her head.

“I… I don’t feel so… could you excuse me?” 

“Up the stairs, first to the right.” Mr. Simons said and Blake ran off. She made her way up the stairs and took the first to left, where Brian’s computer was. Blake booted it up and wrote 69nicelol when it asked for a password, silently shaking her head at the boy who decided this was a good password. She opened the internet and then history.

“Oh… god.” Blake cringed and promptly deleted it, now she understood why this was his last wish. Couldn’t he just use incognito mode? She turned off the computer and quietly sneaked to the bathroom. She flushed and washed her hands and mouth, to make it look more convincing. When Blake got down, Ruby was just standing up and was heading to the door.

“Blake, do you feel better?” Ruby asked, it was actually a coded message for “Did you do it?”

“Yes, are we done here?” Blake asked back. It was also a coded message. This one meant “Are we done here?” 

“Yes.” After the goodbyes, they slowly walked to Ruby’s car, and when they were far enough Ruby breathed out.

“Okay… we have that… hey, what was so… bad about his history that he wanted to delete it?” Ruby asked Blake, and Blake thought whether or not she should tell Ruby. Ruby was a strange girl, and despite being in a funeral business, there was something pure about her, and Blake didn’t want to be the one to smirch her purity, nor she wanted to explain to her fiance why her younger sister didn’t even want to hear about animals with tentacles despite always saying how funny octopi look like, and so she did what she always did the best.

“I didn’t look. His last wish was for no one to see it.” She lied.

“Oh, right, that makes sense. You’re so soft.” Ruby smiled and Blake could feel the guilt in her building up.

“Yeah… let’s go.”

Meanwhile, on the other side of Vale in a small mansion, Weiss Schnee, 22 years, 4 weeks, 6 days, 17 hours, and 4 minutes old, was eating her lunch alone in her mansion. Weiss was a businesswoman, singer, and heiress to a multi-billion company. Weiss chose to live in Vale especially because the town was way quieter than California, where she lived before. It was two weeks since she moved in and she decided that she didn’t need staff, and was only hiring a cleaning once every two days. However, this decision became fatal to her as there was no one around to help her when she swallowed water slightly wrong and ended up drowning. Twenty minutes later, her father found her, finding out they will not have the opportunity to talk about why he came.

Two days later, Weiss’ body found her way to Shining Light Services. Her father wanted to bury her quickly as he didn’t want her way of dying to be a disgrace to their family name. Blake took Mr. Schnee aside to talk about the funeral, but it was mostly only so that Ruby could be alone for a minute. As Blake and Mr. Schnee walked out from the big hall and Blake closed the door behind them, Ruby was left alone with Weiss’ body in a coffin. Was it bad that Ruby found Weiss beautiful? Technically, Weiss was dead only for two days, and so her body hasn’t started decaying… still, it felt wrong. Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head and took a deep breath. She started her timer and touched Weiss’ bare arm. At that moment, Weiss opened her eyes and lifted her upper body up.

“What happened? Where am I? Why am I in a coffin? Oh no, did I die?” Weiss hurled the question, but Ruby couldn’t concentrate, Weiss’ voice was beautiful, like an angel, a very disoriented angel.

“Uh… yes, you died, is there anything you would wish to be done? Any unfinished business or such?” Ruby asked her usual question. Weiss tried to comprehend everything, and ignored the question completely.

“How did I die?”

“You drowned in a glass of water.”

“Oh no… please, don’t let that get into the news. Anything but that. Say I got shot or-or mauled to death by a bear… this is so embarrassing.” Ruby nodded, knowing it was impossible since it was already in the news. And even if, she would have to break into the city morgue which wouldn’t be hard but… why so many last wishes involved some kind of crime?

“Anything else?”

“I… I just wish I could tell Winter and Whitley that I love them… we didn’t have the best relationship… I should have been nicer to them… now it’s too late though…” Ruby could perhaps try to add a goodbye letter to her testament somehow… “By the way… who are you? Are you an angel?” With ten seconds left, Ruby was about to nod when the door opened and Ruby saw Weiss’ father standing there in shock, with Blake right behind him. Ruby was paralyzed, she didn’t know what to do, and before she could make any move, ten seconds went and the man with white hair fell on the ground. With wide eyes, Ruby got over to a nearby red button and pressed it, locking up the whole place.

“Ruby… you… she…” Blake tried to find the words for what just happened, but she couldn’t find them.

“Blake, why did you let him in here?” Ruby frantically started pacing. She just unintentionally killed someone. She was a murderer. He wasn’t exactly saint, Ruby heard, but still!

“Can someone explain to me what is happening?!” Weiss shouted. Ruby looked at her, and for just a split second entertained the idea of touching Weiss again… but someone already died, if she touched Weiss again, his death would be for nothing.

“... My name is Ruby Rose, I work at the funeral home, and I can bring back dead things to life. For a minute only, if it’s more, something else has to die, and that someone was your father.” Weiss blinked a couple of times before smiling.

“Oh… I see. So this is a prank, did you put sleeping pills in my food or something? Very funny, father, now please stand up, you’re being childish.” Weiss got out of the coffin and started looking around.

“So, where are the cameras?” Weiss looked at her father and when he still wasn’t getting up, she walked over to him.

“I have to say the fall looked real, but you can stop now.” Weiss turned him around, but when he still wasn’t moving, Weiss slapped him, but nothing. She turned to Ruby and started realizing that probably wasn’t a prank.

“You… brought me back to life… and since you didn’t kill me again, my father died?” Weiss asked.

“I don’t choose who dies, if it were up to me no one would die.”

“Sorry to say this, but I am glad it was him. The only other person was me,” Blake said and Ruby lightly nodded, also happy it wasn’t Blake who died.

“So… what happens now? Do you… kill me again?” Weiss took a step back from Ruby and Blake.

“Well, even if I do, it wouldn't bring your father back to life… so… I-I… don't know! This never happened before. If I let you live, who will be in the coffin? Your death already was in the news, you can't just be living again. They'd study you, they'd find me, then they would experiment on me. What if they cut off my hand to see if it still has the same powers? I don't want my hands cut off.” Ruby was going in a little circle, scaring herself by the ideas of what would happen if her secret stopped being a secret.

“Ruby, calm down. We'll figure it out.” Blake said reassuringly. 

“Look, I… understand. But please, don't kill me. I am fine with not being Weiss Schnee, ok? Weiss Schnee died, I am someone else. Just… can you… give me a chance?” Ruby saw the fear in Weiss' eyes. It was understandable. Ruby slowly nodded.

“Alright. But you need a funeral. Can you lie in a coffin and pretend you're dead? Even if it becomes emotional?”

“I am a businesswoman, not showing emotions is part of my job.” Ruby nodded to herself and looked at Jacques.

“Weiss, there is one more thing, if you ever touch me, you will die. Let me demonstrate.” Ruby walked over to Jacques, started her timer, and touched him. He opened his eyes and lifted himself from the ground.

“My face, Weiss? Am I dead? Are we in hell?” he asked, looking around.

“Not yet, is there any unfinished business or anything you would like to be done?” Ruby asked.

“Find whoever killed me and kill them.”

“Oh…” So it was one of these. “Weiss, any last words?”

“Father, you were terrible, and I want to hate you for everything you did to me, mom, Winter, and Whitley, but your death gave me another chance in life, and you won’t be in it, so I can finally be free... and… thank you. Oh, and… fuck you.” Before he could react to this, Ruby touched him again, and he fell to the ground. 

“So… now he’s dead… forever?” Weiss asked and Ruby nodded. Normally, not touching someone would be easy for Weiss, she wasn’t the one to be overly touchy… however… Ruby was so cute! Was she actually dead and this was her punishment? Being tortured by being so close to someone so attractive yet being unable to touch her, or do anything else. Weiss felt strange, feeling such as these, they had no place in Weiss’ heart… but as she said herself, she wasn’t Weiss Schnee anymore, she was someone else… “Weiss Rose sounds nice.” Weiss whispered to herself quietly.

“Alright, Blake, call the police, Weiss, you will have to stay in your coffin as long as the police are here.”

“And should I say?”

“He just… collapsed… uh… he was so sad his daughter died that… he just… died.” Weiss got in the coffin and lied down.

“You look like a Snow White,” Ruby said, looking over the woman, having a better feeling as the fact she found her attractive wasn’t weird anymore.

“Thank you for waking me up, my prince charming,” Weiss answered before closing her eyes.


	2. The funeral

At this moment, young Weiss was  12 years, 8 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, and 46 minutes old, it was now when she has learned a big life lesson.

“Father, where is Winter going?” Her father didn’t even look away from his papers.

“That doesn’t need to concern you. She is not important.” Weiss frowned at the words.

“B-But she’s my big sister.” 

“Winter didn’t obey me, she thought I will just keep her here, while she has done nothing to deserve her place in our family. Therefore, you have no sister. And I have only one daughter.”

“B-But-” 

“Now, go! I have a job to do.” That day, Weiss learned that one has to earn a place in this world, in a family, that nothing was free, and that if you do nothing, you will lose everything.

Ten years later, Weiss died and was brought back to life by a young mortician, Ruby Rose. She had to abandon her old life full of luxury, and since they had no plan, Weiss stayed at Ruby’s place until they would come up with something. However, Ruby did so much for Weiss, and all Weiss did for her was to cause her trouble and being an inconvenience. Since a single touch could end Weiss’ life, Ruby had to stop spriting around her house, and every time they go around a corner they have to shout that they do so. If Weiss found it a little annoying, then what about the owner of the house? Weiss tried to come up with a way to earn her place while they were eating breakfast.

“Are you listening to me?” Ruby asked, snapping Weiss back in the reality. As Ruby looked into Weiss’ eyes, Weiss could feel her worries disappear, the mesmerizing silver eyes were like a balm for her soul, calming her down, even if just for a moment.

“W-What?”

“I said that today’s your funeral. Will you make it? With your siblings coming and all…” 

“I will be fine, as long as you won’t bury me alive.” Weiss didn’t even want to think about that. That would be a fate worse than being touched by Ruby.

“Don’t worry, we will start with your father, in the meantime, everyone should be gone, then we just have to sneak you back in, you will change and go home.”

“But… you said that I can’t go back to my old life. Surely someone would notice if I went back home.” Weiss knew very little about Ruby, and even less about her sister and friend, after all, they only knew each other for five days, but as she asked the question, somehow she felt that it was wrong, as Ruby’s glow in her eyes darkened ever so slightly.

“I-I… meant here… I am sorry… I didn’t want to assume stuff… I guess you wouldn’t really feel anywhere at home with a risk of death behind every corner…”  _ Oh, oh no! STUPID! STUPID WEISS!  _ When Weiss realized what she just did, she wanted to slap herself so hard she would lose consciousness just so she wouldn’t see Ruby’s dejected face. And when Ruby stood up from her unfinished breakfast, she wanted to grab her by her hand and apologize. But all she could was use her voice.

“Wait! I…” When Ruby turned around, Weiss didn’t know what to say, for the first time in years, she was so nervous she could barely speak. “That’s not it... It’s not because of you… you’re great… but… it’s me… I didn’t do anything to earn this… to deserve this… to deserve you… I am just a big inconvenience for you. That’s why I didn’t want to make myself comfortable here.” Weiss held tears she didn’t know she could produce on the edge, and she wasn’t sure why. All she knew, was that she didn’t want to see Ruby’s eyes get dim, she didn’t want to see her frown, and she wanted…

“Weiss… you don’t have to  _ earn  _ your place here. I just… I want you to feel… safe… and I want you to have a place where to live. I never expected you to somehow pay me back or anything. Besides, your brother paid a lot for your and Jacques’ funerals so… since your funeral is pretty much fake, it’d be unfair of me to keep any profit, so… think of it as rent for as long as you need.” The words that left Ruby’s mouth were like a completely different language to Weiss. As a businesswoman, dealing with some of the biggest cheapskates in the world, words “didn’t expect” and “pay back” were never in the same sentence. Ruby just kept her in her house because she was kind. It was a bittersweet feeling though, as now she saw that whatever it was she felt towards Ruby, it was now clear that Ruby deserved way better than Weiss, or so she thought, while in reality right then, Ruby tried not to drool over Weiss’ beauty.

“I… thank you. I appreciate it… So… uh, I wrote something, I thought you could maybe read it at my funeral? Only if it doesn’t bother you, though.”

“No no, that’s fine, can you show me?” Weiss handed over the paper to Ruby. Ruby read the note and nodded.

“I can do that. Well, let’s get you dressed then.”

Four hours later, Weiss found herself in a coffin once again. This time though, it was placed outside, next to a hole in the ground, and if Weiss could have opened her eyes she could have seen the bright sky and the birds flying around. But Weiss was trying to be as lifeless as possible. And while Weiss was imitating dead, Ruby wished Weiss will do a good job when she saw how many people are coming. She took a deep breath, put on her top hat and her walking cane in her hand, and walked up to a little table, Ruby waited until everyone was sitting in their seats before she started her speech. A few years ago, Blake would be the one to talk, but Ruby trained so much to get rid of her stage-fright. 

“And so, she will be missed, but she will remain in our hearts. Now, I’d like to read a note written by Weiss, which was a part of her last will: If you hear this, it means that I am dead, and I thank you for coming here today to say goodbye. I know I wasn’t the best person, especially to my big sister and little brother. Winter, Whitley, I am sorry for what happened, in childhood I blamed everything on father, and although he certainly was a terrible father, I can’t blame everything on him. Winter, I am so sorry I wasn’t by your side when he kicked you out. I wish I was there for you when you needed me, and I wish you were there when I needed you. I wish I could make our relationship better, but since I haven’t changed this… I didn’t… and Whitley, I wish I could say that all those times I tried to be better than you were just father’s doing, but the truth is I was taking out my anger and frustration on you, and I know it wasn’t fair, and I hope you will not hate me for the rest of your life… If you become the head of SDC, please, do not go in father’s steps, don’t become a heartless monster, because I know you, and I know you can be better than father, than me, you can be good, you just have to try. Mother, I do hope it’s not too late for you and you can find your way from father, your health is more important than his moods… and father… you are the biggest douchebag of all times, I will see you in hell. Last but not least, Klein, thank you for being more of a father to me than my father ever was. You were always there for us, no matter what, thank you.” Ruby finished the letter and wasn’t surprised when everyone was at a loss for words. She then saw as Whitley and Winter, both lightly smiled, while Klein was silently crying. She would have to tell Weiss about that later.

“Now then, Winter, Whitely, I do not know how the relations between you were, but… would you like to say a few words?” The Schnees looked at each other, and Winter nodded. She walked over to a little table and looked around.

“The truth is that I… I was avoiding Weiss. I always blamed her for how obedient she was to father because it always made me look bad in his eyes until he just disowned me… but… it was a mistake, she did it because she was scared of him, like all of us… and instead of being a big sister… I abandoned her, just like I abandoned my little brother.” She looked at Whitley, and even though her expression stayed the same her eyes were full of regret. “I wish I could have apologized to her, instead of being a stubborn blockhead… I am sorry for being useless as a sister, Weiss… and sorry to you too, Whitley.” Whitley only lightly nodded at his sister. Ruby glanced at Weiss and felt a little relieved that she saw no change from before, even after an emotional speech such as this one. She didn’t understand how, though, because Ruby herself was shedding not one tear. When Winter returned to her place, Whitley stood up and walked over to the little table.

“I am not going to lie, Weiss was annoying at times, but I understand. I was too, everyone outside saw us as brats, but they didn’t see how was it home, and that it was just how we were taught to live. Since we worked harder than anyone else, we were better and more deserving of everything than anyone else… that’s what father taught us. It was wrong though, and it took us too long to realize. I think I had closest to Weiss, and it makes me sad because we weren’t close. At times, it felt like we were just rivals, fighting for the piece of meat our father threw us, I think Weiss deserved a better family. Weiss, if you hear me know… I will change SDC, for the better, I hope.” He turned around and looked at Weiss before going back to his place.

After those two heartbreaking speeches, Ruby started worrying a little if she didn’t accidentally kill Weiss, surely, this must have been too much to hear even for so hard businesswoman such as herself. But… no tears, a single sigh as if she truly was not alive. Then, Ruby asked Klein if he wanted to say a few words, and he started talking about the nice moments when Weiss was a child, which seemed to help a few people. After that, Ruby closed Jacques’ coffin and let it go in the ground, wondering how was it possible not a single person actually acknowledged him or talked about him. She then closed Weiss’ coffin with the words “It’ll be ok.” whispered to Weiss. Weiss’ coffin went underground and there were many roses thrown down. Then one by one they started walking away and Ruby was glad it was almost over. This had to be the most nerve-wracking funeral she has ever done. Soon, only three men with shovels were left, and they were about to be done with filling Jacques’ grave.

“Alright, boys, go take a break inside. I think my sister is keeping some beer in the fridge. You can finish this one after.” She didn’t have to tell them twice before they were practically racing back inside. When no one was in sight Ruby knocked with her cane on the coffin. 

“Now’s our chance.” Weiss opened the lid, quickly started crawling out.

“Your face is… wet.” Ruby pointed out.

“My heart’s not from stone, you know.” In fact, Weiss was crying hard right after her coffin was closed, feeling a mix of emotions, happiness, and sadness, and remorse. Ruby and Weiss quickly made their way to Ruby’s office where Weiss had clothes to change.

“Am I supposed to change here? With you watching me?” Ruby rolled her eyes and turned around.

“The faster you change, the faster we are out of here and out of danger.” Ruby did make a good point, and now that Weiss was thinking about it, she wouldn’t even mind Ruby watching her. She undressed her white dress and put on some black pants and red blouse, and black leather gloves. A pair of sunglasses and an overly big hat were, of course, also part of her new cover.

“Alright now-” Suddenly, someone knocked on Ruby’s door. She got scared a little, but then realized it just might be one of the men with shovels. She opened the door, and one of the men with shovels didn’t stand there, but Winter Schnee, Weiss’ older sister.

“Miss Rose, do you have a moment?”

“O-Oh, miss Schnee… uh, y-yes, what’s the matter?” 

“I just wanted to thank you. I am glad I could apologize to Weiss… I am just… sad it was a bit too late.”

“Will you... be ok?” Winter nodded.

“Eventually.” That’s when she noticed the other woman behind Ruby, luckily for Weiss, Winter couldn’t see her face. “Oh, did I interrupt you?”

“N-No, no… this is Weiss… R-Rose, my g-girlfriend. Weiss, this is Winter Schnee.” Just the thought made Ruby blush, and she really hoped Winter wouldn’t look into her name so much. But Winter, instead of focusing on the ‘Weiss’ part though, focused on the ‘Rose’ part instead.

“Your girlfriend has the same last name as you?”

“W-We’re married actually,” Weiss said from behind her hat. Even though she didn’t talk with Winter for a long time, she still flexed her voice.

“Y-Yeah, it’s just… pretty recent and I still didn’t quite get used to it.” Winter understandably nodded.

“Well, sorry to bother. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye.” Weiss quietly replied. When Ruby closed the door, she turned around and saw that Weiss was… angry? It was hard to tell on Weiss.

“What?”

“Really? Weiss Rose.”

“I panicked, ok?”

“And why did you say a girlfriend? What do you think are the chances that two girls with the last name Rose will be girlfriends? Why didn’t you just say we’re cousins or something, it would’ve been easier.”

“Because I want to kiss you and I didn’t want to make it any weirder!” Ruby burst out, immediately regretting it.

“Y-You… what?”

“I-I… forget it. Let’s go.”

And so, After a silent ride home, both were finally in the safety of not being discovered… however, they were not safe from confronting their feelings.

“So… what are you going to do now that you’re… you know… dead? We should probably make you new papers and stuff…” Future, how many times Weiss dreamed of being free, and whatever… now…

“I… thought about what I would do if I was free so many times. I think… I’d like to be a mortician.” Weiss lightly smirked and hoped Ruby would get the message.

“Oh, well… I can give you some training and then I can write you a resume so that you’ll have it easier to find a job. And where are you going to go?” She didn’t. In Ruby’s mind, next to Ruby was the last place Weiss would want to be.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re not… going to stay here, next to a person that can accidentally kill you, anytime… Anywhere else is safer for you.”

“Ruby… I… want to stay here, with you, I want to call this home… and I… Ruby, put your arms behind your back and close your eyes.”

“Eh… wh-”

“Just please… trust me.” Ruby obeyed and Weiss stood up, she left the room for a little bit, before coming back with a plastic foil.

“Ruby, tell me, what do you feel towards me.”

“I… like you… a lot… differently than Blake and Yang.” Ruby gulped when she didn’t know what would happen. Then she felt as the plastic foil was pressed against her face and then she felt Weiss’ lips. Even though she couldn’t feel their taste, and the texture was a bit plastic, Ruby enjoyed every second of it.

“I like you a lot too.”

“So…”

“Weiss Rose is a nice name… I accept it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I actually never was at a funeral myself, so there surely are things that are wrong, but I don't know about them. I don't think that not being accurate is wrong, after all, Pushing Daisies is pretty goofy show, and I am going that goofy vibe, so some things will just be inaccurate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'd be very glad for a comment or kudos, it's pretty much the only thing that we writers get from writing, except pleasure, and a good fic. But, that's all for now, Until next time


End file.
